


红与褐的禁色C

by SapphireLouvre



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLouvre/pseuds/SapphireLouvre





	红与褐的禁色C

“小姐，你们出来了” 看到二小姐披着大小姐西装外套挽着她从公司大门往这边走来，一直等着的司机给她们鞠躬开门。  
   
外面夜幕早就降临，俩人坐在车里的后座上，方才在办公室被金容仙撩的火热，文星伊仰头松了松颈前的领带，下体还是发硬状态。黑暗中并不能看清对方的脸色，只有一双明亮的眼睛还能看清，在昏暗的光线下，她们这么互相凝视了六秒，omega也随之勾起一抹坏笑，隔着裤子向alpha搏动着的凸起物揉搓起来。 满意的听到alpha闷哼声后，接着窗外传来的微光，她才额头抵着alpha的额头，鼻尖对着鼻尖，低声说道：  
   
“姐姐想被妹妹弄的射出来吗”  
   
Alpha瞟过驾驶座上正专心致志开车的司机，双唇一张，干脆含住了Omega柔软的耳垂吸舔起来，火热的唇舌包含住冰冷的耳钉，急速的快感愈发愈不可控。还过分的伸出一只手往omega裙下移去，试图钻进裙下挑逗一下花蕾。  
   
“嗯……” 被姐姐这样突如其来的挑逗动作打慌了神，娇滴滴的败下阵来，搞的脸颊飞速涨红，Omega抓住下意识抓住那只意图不轨的手，奈何alpha一直在挑逗耳根那个异常敏感的部位，被灵活的舌头舔动，Omega只觉得一阵过电般的酥麻感从脊背传过，双腿夹收至紧，大脑的神经在一点点跳动，差点呻吟出声，还好及时的咬住了下唇，只闷哼了一声。  
   
心惊胆战的看了看驾驶座上的司机，正专心的看路开车，并没有往后看，Omega提起的心略微放平缓了一些。  
   
“那个，放个音乐吧，还有，把冷气调低点” 文星伊哑着声音朝司机说道。  
   
司机伸手打开金容仙爱听的欧美流行音乐，又向左转动了车内冷气，顿时，律动节奏确略为嘈杂的歌声在漆黑一片的车里响起。  
   
Alpha看了看自己和Omega坐在后座正中间的位置，忙不迭地推着金容仙往驾驶座后方坐，她随后也跟着挪动身体猫在司机正后方，算是车子里的死角了，基本不会被司机看到。  
   
原本还在揉搓的手拉开裤子面前的拉链，Omega反手就把那硬烫的粗物掏了出来，就这么在空中一弹一弹的抖动着。  
“帮我亲亲它好不好”  
Omega羞的红着脸伏下身子凑了过去，轻轻握住那硕大的性器，被惊人的热度烫了一下反射性要放开，前几次都没这么烫，这次隔了这么长挑逗时间，不会把姐姐那个玩意憋坏了吧。Alpha一把抓住她的手紧紧握上去，“妹妹，别松手，它好涨，好难受” 带着一脸性欲低头凑在Omega耳畔说道，温热的吐气声再次冲击拍打了那个敏感部位。  
   
Omega伸出舌头试探性地舔了一下龟棱处，从根部往上直到在褶皱处来回轻扫，舌尖儿调皮地四处挑弄，alpha———嘶 了一声，有些急地将腰身往前挺了挺。Omega一边看她，一边张嘴含住龟头尖端抿了一口，alpha的呼吸声更加急促起来。肉棒实在太大了，Omega仅仅吃进一个粉嫩头部就已经将小嘴张到了极限，于是只能在前端吞吞吐吐，手上加重力道上下撸动。表面带有小颗粒感的舌头又软又热，那根肉棒在烈红的唇瓣中进进出出，alpha双手按住Omega的头，将它推的更深，腰间开始摆动，使得在Omega嘴里来回摆动，omega显然不能适应，嘴角淌下一条银丝，alpha知道她不舒服，只是小幅度的抽送，搅动唾液发出滑腻的声音，听起来十分淫秽。  
   
车里的音乐节奏愈发愈快，一窗之隔中可以看见夜幕下笼罩的城市高楼林立，灯火通明，绚烂无比，川流不息的车辆在周围行驶。  
   
而车内暗黑的环境中，还有一个不相干的人，这种环境似乎更能滋长人的胆量。想到这里，alpha只觉得腿间那种刺激穿透着神经的快感上传在脑海里无限放大，身体不由自主的瑟缩了一下。扶着金容仙半站起来，坐到自己腿中间，那半片内裤已经都被打湿，蜜液分泌了很多。  
“你再不进来有你好看的”   
alpha听到小野兔对自己渴望的呼唤，迫切地把裙底下的高级蕾丝滚边黑色内裤褪下，使得金容仙不得不略低着头，一手捏扶着司机驾驶座的椅座，另一手握成拳头抵在嘴间，免得自己不小心叫出了声。  
   
Alpha一见到裙下的风光，高涨胯下的炽热欲望，触碰到她细嫩光滑的肌肤，体内一直在强忍封闭的桧木味的信息素忍不住释放出来，沿着Omega雪白的大腿一直往上摸，把臀部稍稍挪起，扶着那根对准了omega濡湿、不停收缩着的穴口一贯到底。  
Alpha将头埋在Omega温热的脖子后面深深的吸了一口气，浓郁的橙花信息素简直是这个世界上对她来说最催情药物。一手搂着Omega的腰固定她位置，一手扶着车顶，用粗棒上下在花穴里抽插动起来。  
   
“嗯……啊.. 哈…………”  
   
“嗯…嗯………啊..”  
   
在狭小的空间里，原本就没有过多的位置，背后拥抱抽插变得更亲密无间，从慢到快渐渐的合拍起来，alpha在黑暗中埋头卖力的冲击，有力的腿部肌肉绷紧都集中在分身上面，完美的合拍配迎着Omega翘挺好看的臀部一上一下蠕动着，抽插的速度逐渐加快，腿上的女人熏红着粉色脸颊，眉心蹙起，alpha在她脖颈后面留下淡淡的草莓印，仿佛在宣誓着主权。  
   
下身的空虚被满满填上，肉棒的冲击也越来越猛烈，Omega忍不住连叫出来，娇喘声哼叫声充满了整个车内。  
   
“啊………嗯………嗯…哈嗯……”  
“呜……嗯嗯嗯…………星啊……”  
   
汽车后座炙热热情火狅烧，司机完全不敢偷看，但是那种气氛，断断续续的呻吟声真让人受不住，简直是酷刑。  
   
Alpha听着Omega性感的叫声，她的呼吸越来越粗重，紧缩的蜜道夹击摩擦着那杆枪，她迫不及待的想要射到里面去，理智让她就是现在这个时刻想退出来，再不退就晚了，她想从Omega臀部中间拔出来，奈何Omega好像知道她快射了一样，故意坐着不起开，在这么小的空间里也不能把她挪动开，她一直想让文星伊标记她，前面做了好几次都让她溜走，这次一定要抓住机会，从此就能把她拴在身边了，就真的是她一个人的了。  
   
这时车轮过了一个减速带，金容仙的头撞了一下车顶，  
“———————啊，好痛”  
   
被蹂躏的枪真的要忍不住了，在微微颠簸的那一刻肉棒勃动了几下，膨胀的更大，对着绽放的花心喷射出一股股浓稠的白液，激烈的发射使Omega第一次被接收到这种痉挛的信号，Omega被刺激的不停的哆嗦着，alpha也第一次真正的感受到这种内射感觉，随后Omega承接着一波又一波的白液灌进她娇贵的身体里。她在背后抱着身前抖动的她，两人一起到达了顶峰。  
文星伊微喘：“我还是把你标记了，金容仙”   
   
眼看着车缓缓开进了别墅区，文星伊系上了裤子，也帮金容仙整理了整理。  
   
司机一脸僵硬的下了车，应该说是他浑身已经僵硬动弹不得了，经历了一个多小时车程，耳边响奏了一出好悦耳的性爱交响乐……  
   
文星伊下车，挡着车门先把车门关上，给金容仙整理领口的时间，对司机说  
“把这车换了，车顶太低了”  
   
“是，大小姐” 司机的眼神都不知道该往哪看了，一会摸摸头，一会看看皮鞋，抠抠手。  
金容仙打开车门，扶着车框，两腿发软，根本不知道该怎么走了。  
文星伊蹲下，一个横抱，把她公主抱在怀里，往家门走去。  
   
小司机站在身后不知所措地说着：  
“大小姐我现在就去订车”  
   
“小姐们我走了！晚安！我什么都不知道！别解雇我！”  
   
   
   
金容仙在空中晃动着双腿，捶打着文星伊胸口，一脸娇羞 “放我下来~”  
“不放” 文星伊看着脚下的石板路，小心翼翼地走着。  
   
“大姐二姐~~~” 文涩琪从沙发上站起来朝门口走去。  
文星伊便把怀里的人放了下来  
“啊，今天周五啊，回来啦~” 金容仙微微笑着一脸宠溺地摸着文涩琪头  
“是呀~快吃饭吧，等你们好久了” 文涩琪回答道  
“月考没考砸吧？文涩琪” 文星伊插着兜向洗手间走去  
“还行吧，倒数第三罢了，这次不是第一哟” 文涩琪向餐桌走去  
   
   
餐桌上  
   
文星伊给金容仙发了条短信，在桌下踢了踢金容仙。  
-吃饱点  
   
金容仙看了看手机，用水汪汪的大眼睛侧头望了望文星伊  
-为什么  
   
文星伊挑了挑单眉  
-因为我等会要吃你  
   
金容仙的腿缓缓攀勾上文星伊的腿，交换了眼神。  
-来啊  
   
   
END  
   
   
   
 


End file.
